Accidents Happen
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: "First off, you nearly killed me. Second off, I barely know you."  PolandxNorway. Yes, you read correct. PolNor. Told from Norway's point of view.


Author's Notes: Since FF is having some problems and isn't letting me update my "Another Day, Another War" story, I'm just going to post a little story I wrote a while back in a journal. And yes, this is PolandxNorway. You read right. PolNor.

It's kind of just an experimental thing. PolandxNorway is probably one of the most crack-ish pairings out there, but since I'm part Norwegian and part Polish, the idea popped into my head. I had a conversation with another author about it, and she said she'd read it if I wrote it and posted it, so at least I have one definite reader…

But anyways, just a reminder- I am continuing "Another Day, Another War", but because of an error with the site, I am waiting before posting the next chapter.

Onto the story~

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I could remember the first event I had ever attended as a photographer.

I was 18, and in a photography class in highschool. Our assignment was to take a few photographs of a local event. My choice? Well, I went to a hockey game with nothing but my 400 dollar camera and an intention of getting some good snapshots of some checks, maybe a goal or two.

I had sat there with my camera, taking pictures of any action that surfaced on the ice. I ended up with an A on that assignment, along with every other assignment in that class.

I guess that's why photography turned into my profession. At 20 years old, I was living off the money I gained from publishing my photos to websites, books, and such that made me money.

Today I had decided to try my hand at photographing a completely different event than I would normally attend.

Motocross Racing.

This was no ordinary Motocross race though; it was the championships. Someone was going to win 50,000 dollars if they got 1st place. I knew I would get paid decently if I got some good shots of the race and racers here in the US.

I stood at a sharp turn in the track with my camera, the same one I had used years ago, observing the other photographers around the arena.

I checked the battery level on my said camera, then glanced up at the giant digital board hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the stadium.

The next race was the most anticipated one, the finals. I looked at the list of names on the board, noting that there were very few people from out of country. Starting from the inside starting lane, the list went something like this-

_Dan Shoemaker- 24- USA_

_Alex Niedermeyer- 20- USA_

_Feliks Łukasiewicz- 21- POL_

_Steven Bowlin- 25- USA_

_Devon Raines- 30- USA_

_Matthieu Williams- 22- CAN_

It was only a six-man race, but it was bound to be just as good as any other.

"_And now, the final race of the night, the Championships!"_

The announcer's voice practically caught me off guard, echoing through the arena.

"_There are six competitors in the race, all exceptional motocrossers. We have the returning champion, coming all the way from his home in Alexandrów Łódzki, Poland, Feliks Łukasiewicz even here!"_

I noted the fact that the Polish man was a returning Champion. Perhaps I could get a good picture of him.

"_The racers look ready, set up in their starting lanes, so without further stalling, let the race begin!"_

3…2…1.

The starting gun was fired, commencing the race. The motorcycles roared out of the gates and I simply waited at the corner, camera in hand.

As the motocrossers approached, I noticed the red and white jumpsuit of the Feliks guy coming in fast, right next to the Canadian I had forgotten the name of.

I didn't even have time to brace myself as the back of Feliks' motorcycle was clipped and the bike, along with the rider, slammed right into me.

I fell back, Feliks' bike landing on top of me. I could feel the weight of the machine cracking and snapping my ribs, not to mention my arm was bending quite the wrong way underneath me.

"_Oh! Astonishing crash on turn four! Łukasiewicz has crashed right into a photographer from the looks of it! Medical personnel are running out there, let's hope no one's hurt bad!"_

I groaned in pain as the bike was removed from on top of me. Paramedics were the first thing I saw, but the only thing on my mind was my camera. My life.

I looked around and spotted the racer that had crashed into me, holding the camera I depended on so much. He was standing unhelmeted, unscathed. He rushed over just as I was being loaded into an ambulance.

"I'll bring this to you in the hospital!" He called out to me. I would have let out a sigh of relief, but my chest was crushed and I was having _slight _trouble breathing.

When I arrived at the hospital, they immediately rolled me into an operating room. I didn't remember much after they put me on a mechanical ventilator. I was out like a light.

I awoke to the rather annoying beeping of a machine, and Feliks Łukasiewicz sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I looked to him and saw my camera in his hands.

"Łukasiewicz… You…" I groaned, trying to sit up. I was stopped as a shooting pain went through my chest. The Pole in the corner looked to me and stood, walking over to the side of the bed. He laid me back down gently.

"You aren't supposed to move much, Lukas. The majority of your, like, ribs were crushed by my bike." He replied.

"How the hell… did it all happen?" I asked. He pulled a chair up beside my bed and let out a sigh.

"Well, I was going around the turn alongside that one Canadian guy, right? His front wheel hit my back on just as I was trying to accelerate. I totally lost control and flew right into you. I came out with, like, a few bruises, but you took the bulk of the damage. The majority of your ribs were either fractured or snapped completely… and your elbow dislocated and broke as well from what I know." He explained. I shook my head and let out a disappointed sigh.

"You are lucky I don't have the capability of hurting you right now, you bastard.. You almost killed me!" I shouted, coughing harshly just after the sentence.

"Calm down, Lukas. I didn't mean to hit you. And don't talk too much. Your lungs collapsed apparently and got cut up or something…"

"I don't ca-" My body shook with a few more violent coughs. Once I stopped I clutched my ribs and groaned in pain.

"Take it easy, Luke, please! God, you're totally going to hurt yourself!" Feliks advised, and it made me more furious with the damned Pole. I would have punched him then and there, but I began to cough once again. The man beside me quickly pressed the call button on the side of the bed, which simply angered me even more.

"I-I'm fine!" I managed to sputter between agonizing coughs.

"No, you're not." Feliks said as the nurse came in.

She quickly laid me down and tried to get me to stop coughing. It seemed impossible, and the growing pain in my chest wasn't helping at all.

When I finally did stop, I regained my breath. Air was finally flowing, but the pain was still unbearable.

"You need to stay quiet. No yelling or anything, okay?" The nurse said. I nodded a bit, still focused on breathing.

The woman left and I glared at Feliks.

"When I get well you better run, Łukasiewicz." I warned. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"That totally won't be any time soon. You're going to have to put up with me for a while." He replied.

I held back a sigh of annoyance and tried to get comfortable.

"Can I have my camera?" I asked. He nodded and placed my camera, aka my life, in my hands. I was relieved to find out that it still worked, and had endured only a few scratches. I set the camera down on a table beside my bed.

"I looked through the pictures on there… You're totally an awesome photographer." He complimented.

"Thank you…" I responded blankly. It wasn't the first time my work had been praised.

I shut off the camera and sighed. I guessed I'd have to find something else to publish for money. I needed to pay for my rent on my apartment, my car, bills… I didn't have medical insurance, so I really needed to figure out how I was going to pay the hospital bill…

"You look tired, Luke. Maybe you should try and sleep." The Pole interrupted my train of bothersome thought.

"I feel exhausted, but I don't trust you."

"Why don't you, like, trust me?"

"First off, you nearly killed me. Second off, I barely know you."

"Well at least let me clear up that second part. I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz, born and raised in Alexandrów Łódzki, Poland. I'm 21, and am a pro motocross racer. I've won tons of races, including 4 championships. I had previously won the championship at the track I crashed into you at. Hm… Think you can tell me a bit about you before you rest?"

I sighed a bit.

"Fine. My name is Lukas Bondevik. I'm 20 years of age, and was born in Hammerfest, Norway… Ended up a professional photographer… I'm just your average guy trying to scrape up a living from the dirt we call life. Can I sleep now?"

"No you trust me now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He smirked and pat my shoulder lightly.

"Ugh…" I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I was pretty uncomfortable, not just because of the pressure on my injured ribcage, but because Feliks was still in the room.

"Hey, Łukasiewicz?" I muttered, trying to catch the attention of the Pole on the other side of me.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You can leave, you know. The door's wide open. I have my camera, that's all I need."

"Why would I do that? I want to make sure you make a full recovery. I feel totally responsible for you since I was the one that hurt you."

"What if I don't want you here?"

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. I'm a good guy."

"And how am I sure of that?"

"Come on, Luke, I'll make you a deal."

I opened my eyes and rolled back over.

"You've got my attention. What kind of deal are we talking here?"

"If you let me watch over you for a while, I'll pay your bills."

"You wouldn't honestly do that. I'm just a photographer."

"Oh, but I totally will. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

"Fine… Deal." I took his hand with mine and shook. I didn't know this man, but God knew I needed to pay my bills somehow.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this! I know I had fun writing this first chapter.

All the competitors in the race I just made in a spur of the moment kind of thing… All except for Matthieu Williams, aka Canada~ I just wanted to slip him in there so bad, so I did.

Please review and tell me what you think! PolandxNorway needs love~


End file.
